


All That You Leave Behind

by BehindTheRobinsMask



Series: Omega Dick Week 2019 [1]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dick Grayson, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask
Summary: When the time came, Dick always assumed that his mate would be by his side, that he would be the first person to hear the news but now Jason is gone and Dick has to face the truth on his own.





	All That You Leave Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Omega Dick Week
> 
> Day 1 prompt - Pregnant Dick

There was something so strange about the rain.

Under the burning sun, sweat rolling down warm skin, mouth dry from dehydration, with the weather remaining constant, people couldn’t help but wish for grey clouds that brought along with them the blessing of rain. It was the first few drops that turned frowns into smiles, feet running towards shelter as water pelted down on the ground, the scent of wet earth chasing away every painful thought, even if it was just for a little while.

But when it rained, it poured.

A simple blessing turned into a curse as lightening broke through storm clouds, thunder screaming with every passing minute. The sun that had been wished away became a much-awaited friend, everyone longing to catch a glimpse of its golden hue. But instead, it poured and poured and poured, grey becoming a constant color against windows splattered with raindrops.

Fortunately, for some people, eventually, the sun would rise, chasing away the rain and the darkness that it brought along, bodies washed off their sins, given a chance to start again. Like freshly sown seeds, they could grow again, bloom into the most beautiful flowers, kind, generous, a better version of who they used to be.

Dick had always wondered what it was like to change, to let go of the past that chained down his wings, rendering them useless, flightless. But even as he walked under the sun, waiting for the droplets on his skin to dry, he never felt any different. All he ever felt was lost, a man with no purpose, no place where he belonged. Haly’s was home, his pack, his identity and when he left the circus to be Bruce Wayne’s ward, he had left behind every part that described him.

A lonely boy in a house with no pack, no love, Dick never really knew how to adjust. There was no hierarchy, no pack dynamics. All he had was an adoptive father, an Alpha who could never give him the companionship Dick needed to survive and there was Alfred, the Beta who struggled to mend a relationship that barely even existed. Even after becoming Robin, even after becoming Bruce’s partner, Dick never felt enough.

Then he presented as an Omega.

His relationship with Bruce had already been strained, both of them constantly clashing, throwing words and fists, trying to confront who they had become because of each other. There was hatred and confusion which was only made worse after Dick’s presentation. Somehow, him being an Omega had kicked in Bruce’s protective instinct and he became even more controlling than usual. Suffocated within the Manor’s walls, desperate for change, for freedom, at the end when even Alfred couldn’t help, Dick chose to run away, leave behind the man that Bruce had created.

And now, years after leaving, years after struggling to become who he was today, Dick was back under the rain, staring at the gravestone of the man who had become his everything.

Finding the Titans had never been part of Dick’s plan. When he had left home, he had sworn to himself that he would give up being a vigilante, picking up a job as a police officer to do things the right way. But then, Rachel had come into his life, desperate for help and Dick just couldn’t say no to her. After that, his life was a series of new introductions, first with Kori finding Rachel and then Gar becoming a part of their group. Then came Donna, the only friend Dick had growing up and with her, his pack should have been complete. He should have had everything he could want. But something was always missing, the presence he needed to be whole, to be free.

There was a time when Dick was sure that Dawn could give him everything he needed. She was a Beta and he was an Omega but caste had never mattered to them, not when they were so in love. In the end, it wasn’t meant to be and they parted ways, needing more than what they could give each other.

Dick decided to come to terms with the idea that maybe, he would never find a mate, that maybe, someone like him was meant to be alone. He had Rachel and Gar, two pups who had no family, who needed someone to care for them and even if he couldn’t find his soulmate, at least Dick had people to love and cherish.

Then came Jason Todd, the new Robin, his replacement and an Alpha. It stung to know his father, his protector had given away his place to someone else so easily. Dick wasn’t needed and the fact that Jason was wearing his colors was proof of that. The younger was everything that Bruce wanted in a partner and everything that Dick could never be.

A part of Dick wanted to hate Jason while another part of him wanted to save the boy who didn’t know better from the darkness that lurked in Wayne Manor. Just because Bruce had tried to turn his first son into a weapon, an object to be used and thrown away, it didn’t mean that Jason had to share the same fate. But the new Robin was young, enamored by the idea of being Batman’s sidekick and so he fought against everything that Dick said, pulled him in with admiration and then pushed him back with anger.

Dick was sure that they would never get along but somehow, after Trigon, after Slade and everything that happened, he found himself in Jason’s bed and in his arms, finally ready to accept that maybe he deserved happiness as well. If Jason was arrogant and angry, if he was also loving and caring, rushing headfirst into battle but also holding Dick with the softest touch. The young Alpha brought out parts of Dick that the Omega had buried deep inside, thinking of his instincts as a weakness.

Being an Omega was part of who he was and Jason never expected him to hide his caste, his nature and needs the way Bruce did. For his mate, Dick was perfect the way he was. He was more than just instincts. He was a man that had been broken, again and again, one who had put his life back together with his own hands. For Jason, Dick Grayson was beautiful and there was nothing he would ever want to change about his mate.

Their attraction had been instant. Instead of running, they flew into the sky with their fingers intertwined, bearing each other’s marks, completing a bond that was meant to be everlasting. Together, they knit dreams of a future where they had a house with a white picket fence, a swing set and an empty street where their children could learn to ride their bikes. They were happy, so very happy.

But now, Dick stood in front of his mate’s grave, wondering how things had gone so wrong. With the rain pelting down on his skin, harsh and heavy like the guilt that burdened his shoulders, he didn’t know what to think or what to feel.

He should have been here for his mate. He should have protected Jason.

“Dick.” Kori shook his shoulder, worry lacing her voice. “Dick, we should go.”

“I---” Dick started but the words never left his mouth as bile rose in his throat. Rushing over to a bush, he threw up the contents of his stomach, his body shaking as cold licked over his skin and a fresh set of tears fell from his eyes.

Ever since he had left for the off-world missions with the Titans, he had been sick continuously. His friends eyed him with worry as he buried his face in Donna’s hair, letting her scent calm him down, everyone wondering what was wrong with him. For a while, Dick assumed that he had eaten something wrong or maybe, traveling through space didn’t agree with his body. But as time passed and his condition didn’t improve, the truth slowly began to sink in, one that he was willing to ignore until he got back to Earth, back to his mate.

“Come on, we’re going back,” Kori said, pulling Dick to his feet once he was done throwing up.

“I can’t.” Dick weakly shook his head, not ready to face the two pups that were waiting for him back at the Titans base.

But the tamaranean wasn’t one to take no for an answer, lifting Dick into her arms and carrying him away with little to no effort. “I know you still see Rachel and Gar as pups that need to be looked after but they’re all grown up now. They won’t love you any less if they see you grieving,” she said, knowing every single thought that passed through his head. “Give them the chance to be there for you the way you were there for them.”

Burying his head in the crook of Kori’s neck, clinging to the female Alpha as she carried him home, Dick didn’t have the strength to fight her. He didn’t have the strength to fight anyone because once again, life had taken away someone he loved, leaving him with nothing but despair.

   
  


Tear blurred Dick’s vision, body trembling as he looked down at the pregnancy test in his hand.

After coming home, he thought he would spend his day wrapped up in blankets, Rachel and Gar’s heat surrounding him as the pups clung to him, trying to comfort him in their own way. But then, Donna had come home, needing to talk to him and Kori had taken the pups away to give them privacy. Dick waited for his friend to ask questions about how he was feeling or sharing information on a new case. Instead, she pulled three pregnancy tests out of a brown packet and handed them to Dick without a word, her actions telling him everything he needed to know.

Reluctantly, Dick had gone to the washroom because he knew that he couldn’t run from the truth any longer. His instincts had been all over the place and his body was already showing him signs that he couldn’t ignore. Taking a deep breath, a second and a third, he finally took the first test, sobs building in his chest as the result appeared. Begging for a different answer because he knew he wasn’t strong enough to face his future, Dick took the second test and the third but reality refused to change. Life refused to be kind to him.

Snapped out of his thoughts by a knock on the door, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand, Dick slowly stepped outside to face Donna.

“Hey, you okay?” she asked, taking a step forward as her scent became stronger, calming his nerves but never enough to take away the pain in his chest. “Dick?”

Feeling every emotion but happiness, Dick slowly held out the test so that his friend could see the result, so that she could confirm her suspicion and scold him for being so careless. But soon, he was pulled into loving arms, Donna’s familiar warmth enough to break down the mask of indifference he struggled to wear.

“It’ll be okay,” she whispered into his hair, gently rubbing his back. “You’ll get through this. _We_ will get through this.”

Her voice was strong and determined, enough to remind Dick that no matter what happened, he wouldn’t be alone. Things were bound to get tough from here on after but he had his best friend, he had his pack and even though, at the moment, it provided little comfort, in the future, their support would be everything.

But for now, Dick cried and cried because there was life growing inside of him but Jason, his mate, was gone, buried six feet under.


End file.
